


Four Kisses From The Songstress, and One Kiss For Her

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 4 + 1 things, 5 Things, Edelthea Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, I know it's belated but still, Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Dorothea finds herself kissing many different people in many different ways. Emotions ensue.Written for Edelthea Week 2020
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Four Kisses From The Songstress, and One Kiss For Her

Dorothea's first kiss at Garreg Mach was exactly as she expected.

Not a month after joining the Black Eagle House, Sylvain approached the young songstress, inviting her on a date at a local tea shop. Both Sylvain and Dorothea were outwardly amorous people, though their actions often belied their motivations. She knew the Gautier heir seemed to hit on anything with a pulse, and none managed to score even a second date with the redhead, but still, he was a wealthy nobleman, and charming in his own way, so she agreed to meet him for tea.

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me like this.” Sylvain greeted the songstress, a honeyed tone in his voice. “It's an honor to bask in the presence of the Mittelfrank's star prodigy herself~” he gave her a wink to punctuate his praise of her.

“The honor is all mine, Mr. Heir to House Gautier!” Dorothea parried her date's wink with one of her own. “And you're so handsome, too! It almost gives a girl ideas~”

She took a sip of her tea. Bergamot was not a flavor to which the brunette was accustomed. She was a woman of simple pleasures, including the affordable, yet delicious sweet-apple blend she loved so much. This was too intense, too high-brow for her, but then again, if she were to marry into nobility, she would no doubt have to develop a taste for the finer things in life.

Dorothea's overt flirtation put even Sylvain to shame. Her forwardness threw him for a loop, a look of disbelief on his face. Usually, the girls he went out with barely acknowledged his existence, and the guys weren't much better. Having someone so deftly parry his advances with her own was a refreshing surprise.

“Heh. Don't get too excited too quickly!” the redhead smirked. “Otherwise, there won't be anything to look forward to on the second date!”

The conversation between the two amorous classmates remained this lively throughout the evening. Dorothea always laughed at Sylvain's jokes, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy the little tunes she sang for him. In many ways, the two were like peas in a pod.

As the evening drew to a close, Sylvain courteously walked Dorothea back to her dorm, ensuring she got back safe and sound. As a commoner always having to look out for herself, these little noble gestures always made her smile.

“Well, thanks for the lovely evening, Dorothea.” the Gautier heir gave his date a warm smile. “I hope to see you around.”

“The pleasure was all mine~” the songstress sweetly replied, giving her date's lips a light, chaste kiss.

That's when it all hit Sylvain. He actually liked her. He didn't date people he actually cared about! A wave of anxiety ran through the redhead's veins as he struggled to respond.

“Uh...yeah!” he tried to cover, badly. “It was...nice. But...I don't know if I can do this.”

Now Dorothea was confused. Wasn't he enjoying this as much as she did? What did that one little kiss change for him? She knew she was a good kisser. That, she's been told by every young man and woman whose lips touched hers for the past seven years.

“What do you mean?” she asked, eyebrows raised inquisitively. “I thought you said the date went well?”

“Look, Dorothea.” Sylvain sighed heavily, not wanting to have this conversation, but feeling he owed the songstress an honest explanation. “You're beautiful, talented, and a lot of fun to be around. I'd absolutely love to spend more time with you, but I think we'd best stay friends. It's...hard to explain, but trust me. You do _not_ want to get involved with my family business.”

“Well,” Dorothea hesitantly replied, still not sure what to make of what just happened. “If you're sure that's what you want, then I have to respect it. I would gladly continue to be friends with you, Sylvain.” she finally smiled, emerald eyes shining into his hazel ones.

“It's settled, then!” the redhead smirked back. “Here's to our friendship! May it last for years to come!”

The songstress giggled at her friend's bold declaration. “That's really sweet.” she replied. “I think I'll head inside, but I'll see you tomorrow for class~” she winked at the Gautier heir before stepping inside.

“Yeah, you will. See ya, Dorothea~” Sylvain waved goodbye as he went off to his own room to process this evening's events.

* * *

Dorothea's second kiss at Garreg Mach came from a fast friend.

Dorothea had taken a liking to Petra from the day they met. Despite being the Crown Princess of Brigid, the Empire seemed to ignore her royal status, treating her as not quite a noble, but not quite a commoner, either. The songstress, herself used to being othered by Adrestian high society, quickly bonded with the Brigidic girl, and often spent late nights studying and chatting with her.

“Dorothea...” the princess softly addressed her friend, “You...do not have a home...do you?”

The songstress was taken aback by this sudden question, especially considering Petra wouldn't look her in the eye when she brought this up. “No, I don't.” she replied. “I've been an orphan my whole life, and I grew up on the streets. Why do you ask?”

Petra inhaled deeply, her exhale coming out more ragged than perhaps she expected. “I wish to know if...there is a word...in Fodlanese...for this feeling. What is it called when you...are not home...yet wish you were? Is it...lonely?”

“Oh, Petra...” Dorothea pouted, a look of concern on her face. “Are you telling me you're feeling homesick?”

“That...sounds correct.” the Brigidic princess sighed. “We call it _hiraeth_...in my language. It is a...longing...for a home...even one that does not anymore...exist. I am missing Brigid. The beaches...the animals...many things. Fodlan is treating me well, but it is not home...not my home.”

The songstress continued to frown as her foreign friend described her feelings of homesickness. It wasn't a feeling the orphaned girl was accustomed to, but she could see how upset Petra was, so she did her best to comfort her.

“Come here, sweetie.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around the younger girl, holding her tightly as she rubbed circles into her back. “I'm sorry you're homesick. It must be hard to be away from your family for so long. Just know that I'm always here if you ever need anything~”

Petra blushed at the sudden physical contact, but she did not refuse it. Dorothea had always been warm and kind to her, even when she first arrived at the Academy. The princess' heart swelled in her chest, not used to this level of tenderness from a friend.  
She pulled away from the songstress' arms after another minute or two, softly smiling at her friend.

“Thank you, Dorothea.” she breathed, reaching up to cup Dorothea's cheeks with her hands. “You are always so nice to me.” she pulled the songstress' face towards her own, gently kissing her cheeks. “I cannot say how much I...appreciate...your kindness.”

Now it was Dorothea's turn to blush. Petra was always pretty, but seeing her this affectionate was downright adorable, especially considering how upset she appeared earlier.

“You're very welcome~” the brunette replied, giving the princess a quick kiss on the lips. Her smile widened as she squeezed the younger girl's shoulders. “Like I said, I'll always be here for you. You mean so much to me~”

“You mean...much to me, too.” Petra replied. “I never have had a...best friend...like this, before. I do not know what I did to deserve this treatment, but thank you.”

Dorothea was taken aback by Petra's choice of words. Sure, the two were close friends, but did that kiss mean the same thing to Petra as it did to her? She looked over at the princess, thinking about the rest of this conversation. Perhaps now was not the time to discuss the intent behind their shared kisses. Instead, the songstress beamed proudly, having helped make the homesick princess' time in Fodlan that much easier.

* * *

Dorothea's third kiss at Garreg Mach wasn't even from one of her classmates.

The dining hall was quiet that afternoon. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was coming up, and most of the students were either training or studying for last-minute exams before the fight. Dorothea, having recently passed her Intermediate Mage exam, felt she had done enough work for the week, so she ate a leisurely lunch in relative peace.

Not long after she started happily eating her saghert and cream, she saw someone approach her table out of the corner of her eye. Lo and behold, Hilda, the adorable bundle of pink, was skipping towards her, a playful look on her face.

“Dorothea!” the lady of Goneril chirped, waving at the songstress. “May I join you for lunch? A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be eating alone!”

“Oh, stop! You're making me blush!” Dorothea's coyly covered her face with her thick, brunette curls. “But please, take a seat! Food is best enjoyed in pleasant company, after all~” she winked at her new dining companion.

Hilda grinned as she sat across from Dorothea, beginning to dig into her two-fish saute. “You couldn't be more right, as usual!” she cheerily replied. “And there is no better company in the world than a woman as lovely as you~” she moved to tuck the songstress' hair behind her ear.

So, this was Hilda's game. A round of carefree flirtation between the two confident, attractive women. Well, Dorothea would be a fool to refuse, and since she was no fool, she decided to escalate the situation.

“You're sweet~” the blushing songstress began, her tone dripping with seduction. “I _love_ sweet things~” she then rose her spoonful of Noa fruit cream to her mouth, slowly and sensually licking the light dessert off the spoon, making sure to stare directly into Hilda's eyes as she did so.

The noblewoman's cheeks flushed the color of her hair as she watched Dorothea's tongue move so gracefully across her spoon. It was a good thing the dining hall was nearly empty, because Hilda decided it was time to push her luck with the flirtatious brunette.

She got up from her seat, and moved to stand behind her dining companion. She started carding her fingers through Dorothea's hair. It was bouncy and luscious and soft as silk. She clearly took meticulous care of it, as she did the rest of her appearance. It was hard to believe that the songstress grew up as an orphan on the streets; with how neatly maintained and stylish she was, one could be forgiven for mistaking her for a noblewoman herself, or at least from a wealthy merchant family like Ignatz or Raphael.

“Mmm...” Dorothea contentedly hummed, leaning into Hilda's touch. “This feels...nice. You sure know what you're doing~” she involuntarily closed her eyes, she was so relaxed. 

“You'd bet I do!” the cheerful noblewoman replied. “I may not like doing work, but if there's one thing that's worth working for, it's making beautiful people happy~” she punctuated her sentence with a peck to Dorothea's jaw, causing her heart to flutter.

“Great minds think alike, I see!” the songstress replied, turning around to grab Hilda's waist, pulling her in for a hug. “There's nothing quite like that feeling when you see the look on a cutie's face when you shower them with compliments, or gently tease them until they blush!”

Kneeling down to Dorothea's level again, Hilda draped her arms around the brunette's shoulders, resting her forehead against hers. “It truly is magical, isn't it?” she breathed, gently caressing the back of the other woman's neck. “I can't think of anything better than that feeling!”

“Oh, I think I can~” Dorothea smirked, before stealing a slow, passionate kiss from Hilda's lips.

The lady of Goneril, in response, mewled softly, lips parting just enough for Dorothea's tongue to begin exploring her mouth. The two women got lost in their attraction to one another, continuing to kiss until the schoolbell rang, signaling the end of their free time for the day.

“Oh...” Dorothea uttered, breaking off the kiss. “I guess lunchtime is over. We should probably get back to class.”

“You're right...” Hilda sighed, disappointed that this moment couldn't last forever. “I wouldn't want Seteth to lecture me about 'the importance of punctuality' again!” she giggled. “I'll see you around, Dorothea.”

“You sure will~” the songstress gave her one last wink before they parted ways.

* * *

Dorothea's fourth kiss at Garreg Mach took both parties by surprise.

Felix was the newest transfer student in the Black Eagles, and he was always eager to spar with anyone who would accept his challenge. He, like Dorothea herself, primarily specialized in swordplay and lightning magic, so the two made natural training partners. Their duels were always lively and exhilarating, both parties being able to parry each other's blows with seemingly little effort, and it was the most fun the songstress ever had in the training grounds.

The two sword-mages had just finished one of their biweekly sparring sessions when they began walking in the direction of the dorms. Both of their bodies still retained the tension from their fight, and Dorothea decided she needed to release that tension somehow.

“So, Felix...” she began, addressing her training partner with her signature honeyed tone, “Have you gone on any dates recently?”

“You know I don't date.” the Fraldarius heir curtly replied. “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, nothing in particular...” the songstress placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “I was just curious. A high-ranking nobleman like yourself must get a lot of attention! Not to mention how pretty you are~” she winked at him. “A girl could be forgiven for wanting to pounce!”

Felix, in response, simply rolled his shoulder back, knocking Dorothea's hand off of him. “I am not pretty.” he snipped. “And no, she couldn't.” his words belying his growing blush and thumping heartbeat.

Dorothea made note of his pinkening cheeks as she stepped in front of him, a mischievous look on her face. She wouldn't be deterred that easily, especially seeing the swordsman's ineffectual attempt to quash his own smile.

“I thoroughly disagree!” she replied. “I think you're very pretty! Your sharp features, your long, indigo hair, your lean, well-muscled frame...they all add up to a truly beautiful sight to behold!” she reached down to grab hold of his sword arm, placing his hand in hers as she caressed it. “Not to mention how deftly you handle a sword! Felix, my dear, you are one of the most stunning men I have ever met~”

The thumping in Felix's chest accelerated, his heart now furiously pounding as the flirtatious songstress touched his hand, emerald eyes locked on him with amorous intent. Try as he did to deny it, their chemistry was palpable, and the famously aloof swordsman had no idea how to respond to it.

Instinctively, he broke his hand free of her grip, shooting it forward and pinning his sparring partner against the wall. “That's it. I've _had_ it! Why don't you stop teasing me and _do_ something, already!”

Well, that was just the invitation Dorothea needed to make her move! Without another word, she reached up, grabbed Felix's cheeks, pulled him in, and kissed him fiercely. The swordsman, although taken a bit off-guard, returned her kiss with the same fiery passion he brought to every battle. His rational brain completely shut off as he gave into the sweet allure of the songstress' mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance as their kiss deepened.

Dorothea moaned as she began exploring Felix's body—feeling just how toned his lean muscles were, or how surprisingly soft his hair was. Felix, in turn, let his hands roam the songstress' curvaceous form, only letting their lips part to periodically breathe.

“Mmm...Felix.” she cried out his name, voice dripping with absolute ecstasy. “Still don't think you're pretty?”

The swordsman responded the only way he could in the moment, with a mildly annoyed grunt, still continuing to kiss her soft, full lips.

This moment, while absolutely intoxicating, couldn't last forever. The two's passion was eventually interrupted by, of all things, Felix's stomach growling. He had been up since nearly dawn, spending much of the morning training, both by himself and with Dorothea. He was definitely due for a hearty meal.

He broke off the kiss, continuing to blush as he averted his gaze from the songstress in embarrassment. Dorothea, contrastingly, kept her gaze on him as she caught her breath.

“I...should probably go.” the swordsman awkwardly stammered. “Lunchtime.”

He hurried over to the dining hall, leaving a slack-jawed Dorothea panting against the wall. _“He'll be back.”_ she thought to herself as she stepped into her room to relax.

* * *

Dorothea's fifth kiss at Garreg Mach was everything she dreamed it would be and more.

The Black Eagles had just successfully fought off the Knights of Seiros at the Battle of Garreg Mach, and Edelgard had whisked them all away to a small safehouse in the Empire to regroup. The newly-crowned Emperor was not expecting her classmates to fight alongside her the way they did. It filled her hardened heart with gratitude—something she had given up on feeling long ago.

Humming a solemn tune to herself, Dorothea stood on the balcony, watching the stars dance in the Adrestian night sky. She quite enjoyed balconies, and high places in general. It made her feel protected, removed from her troubles on the ground. She was also not the only one who took to such places when in distress. Before long, the songstress realized she was no longer alone on this balcony. Who so happened to join her but Edelgard herself, a pleasant smile on her face.

“Dorothea.” the Emperor plainly addressed her musical classmate. “That's a beautiful song you're singing. May I ask what it's about?”

Dorothea turned around to face the voice she heard. “Oh, Edie!” she replied. “You startled me a bit. This is just an aria from one of the operas I sang in. It's sung by a young woman who has just returned home after years away. She's lamenting how much things have changed, but there's a glimmer of hope at the end, because she's found her true love at last.” the songstress softly smiled, thinking about her own fond memories singing that aria on stage.

“That sure sounds like the plot of an opera.” Edelgard let out a light chuckle. “But, I think I know what the song means.” she abruptly paused, a bit flustered by the butterflies in her stomach.

“Oh?” Dorothea tilted her head, curious as to the regal blonde's meaning. “How so?”

The Emperor let out a heavy sigh, not used to dealing with these kinds of emotions all at once. Her face flushed, but she continued.

“Well...do you remember when you asked me if I had any thoughts of romance, and I said nothing I had in my life like that at the moment?”

“Yes, I remember that.” the songstress nodded. “Why do you ask?”  
In truth, she could guess why Edelgard was bringing this up. Over the past several months, the two women had grown much closer than they were at the start of the year. They shared many a fine cup of tea, protected each other on the battlefield, and even begun to open up to each other emotionally. Dorothea had definitely developed a crush on the other girl—that's honestly why she asked her that question to begin with—but she always assumed that her feelings were unrequited. Now, however, seeing the blush that had made its way across Edelgard's fair skin, and hearing her words now, she was starting to realize that perhaps she was wrong in making that assumption.

“When you asked me that, I said that I doubted I would ever have the opportunity for such a relationship in my life, due to my duties as Emperor. I was also trying to distance myself from such feelings, since I expected to go into this conflict alone. But I wasn't alone, and I'm not alone now.”

She stepped forward, taking Dorothea's soft hands in her own, letting out a heavy exhale to calm her nerves.

“Dorothea.” she looked up at the songstress, lavender eyes glowing in the moonlight. “You have stood by me from the very beginning. You've said yourself that you hate fighting, but you chose to fight by my side and risk everything you've worked hard for over the years, just because you believe in me. I cannot overstate my gratitude to you for that.”

“Oh, Edie...” Dorothea's eyes welled up, hearing the beautiful Emperor praise her this way. “That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I am honored to be here with you. You're the first noble to ever see me as an equal, not some made-over street urchin, or some floozy to have your way with and then immediately dump. When you gave your speech about overturning the Crest system, and abolishing the aristocracy, I knew you were someone I could trust...and even grow to love someday.” now her own cheeks flushed. “Thank you, Edie, for fighting for what's right~”

That's when Edelgard stood up on her tiptoes, placed her hands on Dorothea's shoulders, and softly kissed her. The songstress, meanwhile, draped her arms around the Emperor's neck, hands moving to feel how fine, yet silky her platinum blonde locks were. Their lips danced elegantly, not unlike the two had done so many moons ago at the Grand Ball, moving in sync with each other, feeling out how they best fit together. For someone as typically stiff and aloof as Edelgard was, she was an excellent kisser, melting into the songstress as if she had been doing this for years.

When the blonde gently broke off the kiss, her hands slid down to lightly grasp Dorothea's slim waist. She looked up at the taller woman to find her beaming, a look of pure bliss on her face.

“That was wonderful, Edie~” the songstress breathed. “You're wonderful~”

“Y-you are, too, Dorothea.” Edelgard replied, uncharacteristically tongue-tied. “I...don't know how else to say this, so I'll just go ahead. I...love you.” she stammered, averting her eyes from the brunette.

“Aww, that's so sweet!” Dorothea cooed. “I love you, too, Edie~” she leaned down for another quick kiss to her beloved's lips before pulling her in for a tight, intimate hug.

Edelgard had shied away from physical touch for years. It was not something she was accustomed to at all anymore, not since leaving Fhirdiad and losing her siblings. Still, despite her initial reflex to flinch, she quickly found herself relaxing into the songstress warm body, letting out a quiet sound of contented pleasure as she nestled her face into Dorothea's chest.

“This is...nice.” the Emperor hummed, voice muffled against her beloved's body. “I could stay like this all night.”

“All you had to do was ask~” Dorothea affectionately replied, letting her chin rest on top of Edelgard's head. She began softly singing that melody again, gently rocking her beloved back and forth to the rhythm of the music. As long as they were here, in each other's loving embrace, nothing could bring them down.


End file.
